Fuertes Sentimientos
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Un fuerte conflicto interno en la mente de cierta Miko lleva a decidir actuar respecto a sus recuerdos del milenio de plata, revelando asi sus verdaderas emociones. Podrá ser una rubia torpe pero es SU rubia torpe y hermosa!
**Título** : **F** **uertes sentimientos**

 **…By** : Leyla Zind

 **Reviews ¿?** _¡Sí! porfasLos Amooooo!_

 **N/A:** Espero les guste! Dejen un coment o mensajeen para saber que tal fue en mi primer intento de Sailor Moon Fic.

Soy suuuuuuuuuper fan de Sailor moon y de Rei&Minako, en este fic decidi jugar un poco con todo, me apego mas al Manga que es donde estas dos babes tienen una relacion mas especial! Simplemente las adoro.

* * *

 **Fuertes sentimientos**

 **By:** Alyel Zind

...

Te veo sonreír ante lo que Usa acaba de decirte, ríes y ríes con fuerza, tanto que estas sobre tu espalda a mi lado tratando de recuperarte. Mako y Ami sonríen ante sus boberías. Yo les veo fingiendo incomodidad o molestia ante la súbita demostración de energía y alegría, Usa sonríe comprensiva _Rei-chan está siendo Rei-chan_ , la escuchó decirle a las chicas. Repentinamente me embriaga una amargura en la boca del estómago, un recuerdo vívido de ti, de mi hace siglos…milenios atrás riendo de igual manera. Quedo atrapada en él al notar las similitudes con nuestra vida actual y me molesta una vez más. Recordando la promesa que te hice al respirar por última vez entre tus brazos en aquella batalla.

'Mars promete que me buscaras, que esperas por mí. Yo prometo que te estaré buscando y esperare por ti.'

Odio pensar que mi destino no es mío, esto que vivimos ambas no es destino. Es una predisposición otorgada por nuestra Reina para cumplir nuestra misión y vida pasada, pasada e incompleta.

Odio sentir que la voluntad que me mueve hacia ti no es mía, desearía que mi voluntad fuera libre pero esa parte de mi despertada en esta vida me impide creer que siento y pienso utilizando mi libre albedrío.

Odio las ataduras de las centurias pasadas, una vida llena de pasión, roces y delicados toques de labios compartidos contigo. Esa vida no es la mía, lo es ahora pero el fantasma de nuestro pasado nubla toda coherencia y lógica de decisión.

Odio el deseo que me haces sentir por ti, estoy segura de que antes de recobrar mis memorias pasadas ya sentía algo muy especial por ti, pero el sentimiento de ardiente deseo que tuve ante aquel _recuerdo_ de la expresión de nuestro romance durante el milenio de plata…es sobrecogedor.

Odio la necesidad que activas en mi ser, la necesidad de ti. Es tan difícil estar cerca de ti sin poder tocarte, sin siquiera poder probarte. Un solo abrazo o roce de tu piel con la mía vuelve la flama natural de mi aura en un total infierno al tenerte tentadora e imposiblemente cerca de mí.

Odio darme cuenta que lo único que abarca mi mene eres tú, solo pensar en ti me hace sonreír como una idiota. Una llamada, un abrazo tuyo o el simple tiempo de estudio a tu lado es suficiente para volver mi alegre corazón en un total inútil ante la agonía y sentimiento de soledad.

Odio los repentinos sentimientos que ocasionas en mí. Nuestra princesa debe ser siempre prioridad, y como ellas durante el milenio de plata dieron sus vidas juntas protegiendo a la princesa Serenity –una chica egoísta que se quitó la vida incapaz de continuar al perder al hombre que amaba- en esta vida TU estas antes de nadie para mí y me odio por ello.

Odio saber que de igual manera me vas a corresponder algún día. Porque lo he visto, mis recuerdos me lo dejan saber lo que tuvimos. Tus constantes roces y toques no tan accidentales conmigo me aseguran que también estas consciente de que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Pero más que odiar este sequito de circunstancias y líneas de tiempo. Odio a aquellos que te obligaron a pensar que tu vida debe de estar vacía y sin amor para poder cumplir correctamente con tus responsabilidades de líder.

Odio el pasado en el que mi consagración a una sola princesa me ha condenado en este presente a tener que cumplir con un voto que, honestamente, no tengo deseos de cumplir, no después de conocerte. Tú eres la única princesa digna de mi devoción y adoración completa. Necesito decirte que fui hecha para amarte solo a ti.

Quiero odiarte, a ti y a las chicas. Hay tantas cosas que detesto, tantas cosas que desencadenan mi mal temperamento. En mi corazón albergo cientos de cosas que debo confesarte, empezando por el más profundo, fuerte y sencillo de los sentimientos…el odio, no hacia ti mi _princesa_ , a ti jamás podría odiarte.

El odio a las circunstancias que me apartan de ti. A todos aquellos que interfieren impidiendo nuestro acercamiento.

Odio a tu guardián, ese felino blanco que te mantiene alejada de mí siempre que hay posibilidades de que ambas quedásemos a solas. Él sabe que recuerdo e impide que te lo haga saber.

Con una ligera inhalación abro mis ojos nuevamente encontrándome con tu rostro observándome con curiosidad, tu cabeza esta ladeada ligeramente y el azul de tus ojos es tan intenso que siento perderme en ellos, ahogarme cual mar profundo. No puedo más, necesito actuar ya.

Pero he decidido que ya tuve suficiente, verte reír tan alegre y limpiar tu rostro de las lágrimas que te causo tan abrupta ráfaga de risa me incita a actuar.

Sonrió con anhelo, deseo de ti. Doy todo de mí para que puedas notar lo que trato de decirte silenciosamente. Solo te veo más confundida, como si no supieras que hacer. Por primera vez en años te veo parpadear rápidamente con dudas en el rostro. ¿Venus donde esta audacia? Tu atrevimiento.

Es ahora o nunca.

Tomó tu mano entre la mía susurrándote al oído, "Te encontré…Venus. Te encontré por fin después de buscarte tanto."

…

* * *

 _Yehii!_

 _Como ven el mini Fic?_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen saber su opinion por PM O rvw..._

 _PD: A todas mis lectoras que sean mamás, FELIZ DIA!_

 _XOXO_


End file.
